God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You
by Sara London
Summary: A song fic. About Mystique's relationship with Kurt and how she feels about him. This is my first song fic, so be nice and review.


[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
  


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Marvel does. I don't own this song either. *NSYNC does. So don't sue. Also, this is my first song fic, so review okay? 

**God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You **

By Travis Blink 

Rebecca Wagner breathed heavily through her contractions. The mid-wife encourage her to go on in German. And go on is what Rebecca did. She had lived long enough to know that any thing wroth having came with a price. 

She gasped in pain as the last contraction came and a baby's cry filled the room. 

Can this be true? 

Tell me, can this be real? 

How can I put into words what I feel? 

My life was complete I thought I was whole 

Why do I feel like I'm losing control? 

The mid-wife screamed. 

"What is it?" Called Rebecca in German. "Give me my baby. I want my baby." 

The mid-wife was too scared to touch the baby again, but she was even more afraid of disobeying a Wagner. They were the most powerful family in this area of Germany. 

Quickly, she bundled the baby up in a blanket and handed him to Rebecca. Then she fled the room, screaming "Demon" in German. 

Rebecca ignored her. She smiled down at her abnormal son, with his blue skin and long tail. He smiled back up at her, stretching a three-finger hand towards his mother. 

Never thought that love could feel like this 

And you changed my world with just one kiss 

How can it be that right here with me 

There's an angel? 

It's a miracle 

She stuck out her pinkie finger and he grabbed it. Rebecca smiled even more at the baby's strength. 

"Kurt." Said Rebecca softly. "I'm going to call you Kurt." 

Your love is like a river 

Peaceful and deep 

Your soul is like a secret 

That I never could keep 

The baby squealed with delight. 

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Reaching over to her nightstand, she pulled out a pen and a pad of paper out of a drawer. 

Still holding the baby, she wrote down Kurt Wagner on the paper. Pulling it off the pad, she showed it to Kurt. "That's you." 

When I look into your eyes 

I know that it's true 

God must have spent 

A little more time 

On you 

Laughing, the baby grabbed the paper and started eating a corner. 

Rebecca laughed too. This was the happiest moment of her life. Never before did she think she could love some one so much. 

Hearing a noise outside, Rebecca went to the window, still holding her baby. 

Coming up the walk to the Wagner Estate was an angry mob carrying torches. They were shouting in German. 

"Kill the demon. Kill the devil's child." 

Horrified, Rebecca turned away from the window. 

She looked down at Kurt. "You are not a demon." She said. "You are a gift from God. An angel on Earth." 

In all of creation 

All things great and small 

You are the one that surpasses them all 

More precious than any diamond or pearl 

Rebecca fled the mansion and ran into the woods. The villagers quickly burned down the house in their search for Rebecca and the baby. 

She came to a waterfall and saw she was trapped. The villagers were coming for her. 

Quickly, she ran down the hill and placed her baby at the bottom of the waterfall. All the noise would drown out the baby's cries. 

"I'll be back," she promised, whispering in Kurt's elf ear. 

She climbed back up the hill and transformed into an old woman when she got to the top. With out looking back, she went to tell the villagers that she had killed the demon and his mother. 

And I'm trying hard to figure out 

Just how I ever did without 

The warmth of your smile 

The heart of a child 

That's deep inside 

Leaves me purified 

A teenager came walking along. It was late at night and his boss had kept him after work. He heard the crying of a baby and went over to investigate. 

He saw the deformed baby and almost ran away out of fright. 

The baby saw him and just laughed. 

The boy smiled and picked up the baby. Taking a piece of paper that the baby was chewing on away, he read it out loud, "Kurt Wagner." 

Kurt cooed as if he knew the boy was talking about him. The boy laughed. 

Then he recognized the name and realized that this was the 'demon' everyone in the village was talking about. His mother must have left him here to save herself. 

Knowing that _his_ mother would kill him if he left a little infant here to die, he picked Kurt up. 

He looked down at the baby. "Besides, you're kinda cute." 

Your love is like a river 

Peaceful and deep 

Your soul is like a secret 

That I never could keep 

Rebecca watched the teen walked away with her baby. If she wanted her baby back, now would be the time to go get him. She knew the boy. He and his family lived outside the town. Most likely, she'll never see Kurt again. 

But, she thought, as she morphed into her true form of blue skin and yellow eyes, is that so bad? She was on the run again and a baby just didn't fit into the picture. 

Besides, she knew that family. As much as she hated to admit it, they could give Kurt the life she couldn't. Kurt wouldn't have to grow up like she did. That family will give him the love she never had growing up. 

She'll regret that she'll never have the chance to watch him grow and learn. She'll regret that she'll never get to know about his first love. And that he'll never know about hers. 

Her biggest regret, though, is never being able to tell Kurt three simple words: I love you. 

When I look into your eyes 

I know that it's true 

God must have spent 

A little more time 

On you 

_15_years_later 

Raven Darkholme ran into the school's office. She had some 'business' to take care of and now she was running late. 

"Ms. Darkholme?" Said a timid secretary. 

"What?" She snapped. 

The secretary jerk back in fear. "The new foreign exchange student is waiting in your office." 

"Fine. Just give me his file." 

The secretary handed it to her and Raven put it on top of her pile of papers. She started to open her office door when she glanced down at the folder. She paused as she read the name on top of it. 

Kurt Wagner. 

Never thought that love could feel like this 

But you changed my world with just one kiss 

Raven took a deep breath. 

Then she walked in and sat down across from Kurt. 

Even though he was wearing a holowatch, Raven knew he was her son. She just wanted jump over the desk and give him a hug. But she held back. 

She was just to well trained. 

"So, Mr. Wagner. You're from Germany." 

"Yes." 

"I've travel there once. Lovely country." 

"Yes, it is." 

He seemed nervous and it was a nervousness that Raven knew all to well. Kurt was afraid to be caught, to have everyone find that he was a mutant. Raven knew that feeling all to well. 

Don't worry, Kurt, Raven thought, you're perfect the way you are. 

"How do you feel about leaving your family behind?" What she really wanted to ask was Do you ever think about me? 

"Yeah, I miss them. I mean, not many people would want me. They do." 

"Why? I think you're just prefect." 

How can it be that right here with me 

There's an angel? 

It's a miracle 

"Here's your schedule." 

"Thanks." Kurt took the piece of paper Raven handed and started out the door. 

I love you, thought Raven. 

Kurt turned toward her. "Did you say something?" 

"No." 

"Okay." 

Raven waited for Kurt to be out her door before she wiped away the tear that had formed in her eye. 

I love you, Kurt. 

Your love is like a river 

Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep) 

Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep 

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true 

God must have spent 

A little more time 

On you 

   [1]: http://www.gurl.com/
   [2]: http://ad.doubleclick.net/jump/gurl.dart/gurlpages;sz=468x60;%20pos=top;tile=1;ord=123456#?
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/



End file.
